Fury of the Elements (WoW short story)
by djokula
Summary: Adventure of young Tauren shaman Dorn.


Fury of the Elements

The Sun was rising above the green plains of Mulgore. Thunder Bluff was slowly waking up. A shaman named Dorn was sitting in his tent, cleaning his weapon. He finished his training Just a few days ago , and now he is waiting to be called to aid Earthen Ring. Thrall himself accepted him. With the war going on, he knew he will be accepted. Dorn was also waiting for his friend, Marjak. Dorn and Marjak finished their training almost at the same time, Marjak was a druid, and he was also waiting to be called to aid other druids wherever its needed. Dorn was lost in his thoughts, will he managed to do his job as shaman?

His thoughts were interrupted by Marjak who appeared in the tent. Is Everything ready brother?, he asked. Of course it is, answered Dorn. I heard that Earthren Ring is pretty busy these days. Battles in Twilight Highlands, conflict with Nagas in Vashj'ir, the worst is in Deepholm, Deathwing made a lot of damage there. I'm not worried, said Dorn, I will face every challenge as I always did. Just like many years ago when we were in Wailing Caverns. I remember, said Marjak ,we had to fight our way to countless raptors, but it's not still the same. I was there to watch your back. Don't worry I'll have other shamans with me I won't be alone, Dorn said. I'm still waiting for Thrall, I was told he will meet with me here in Thunder Bluff, after all he can provide me with all information I need about my departure. He is pretty occupied these days, Maelstrom became instable, he will soon rejoin others in keeping it as much as possible. Deathwing shattered entire world .Anyway how about you, are there any words about your departure?

Well, Marjak started, I will be going to Mount Hyjal most likely, but not yet, Twilight Hammer presence is growing, something big is going on there, portal to Firelands have appeared, damage to the land itself is huge, but they are managing to keep things under control. Whoa, Firelands. Dorn was suprised. But don't worry, I'll be fine, Marjak said.

Of course you will, we may be strong together, but we are equally strong individually. Their conversation was stopped by a guard that appeared. Dorn, he said, Thrall has arrived, he is waiting for you in the meeting place. Then I'd better be going, Dorn said. Good luck brother hurry now don't let him wait, Marjak said. Dorn waved and left.

Dorn arrived at the meeting place pretty fast, Thrall was sitting and meditating, at least that is how it looks. Normally he didn't want to interrupt him so he sat down and wait. Then he felt something, some energy around Thrall, suddenly he heard voices around him, he was actually talking with elements! He knew Thrall is the greatest shaman alive, but was it totally new for Dorn. He was sitting and carefully looking at Thrall. Suddenly the voices stopped, tell me Dorn, how much you truly know about Earthren Ring, asked thrall. Dorn was caught off guard, not that much, only what I've heard from shamans here and my trainer, he said. Then let me start, Thrall said.

Many believe Earthren Ring was established to encounter actions of Twilight Hammer, but that conflict arose later. The group was originally founded to maintain the harmony between elemental spirits. As you know the spirits of elements are chaotic by nature and prone to destructive outbursts, but they are equally of forming symbiotic relationships with all other things. And that is what makes life on Azeroth possible. Our job, our duty is to prevent elements from going in state of imbalance, because that will put all mortals in great danger. When Deathwing caused this Shattering he damaged the barriers between elemental planes, and now destructive elemental activity is rapidly growing across Azeroth.

Soon I will join others at Maelstrom. Recent events made it even more unstable, we must do all we can to keep it under control or this world will be destroyed. I'm still waiting response from Erunak ,about where you will be sent. Honestly it won't matter much I will do my duty, I know I'm just a recruit but after I saw suffering caused by Deathwing I want to help anyway possible, Dorn said. Of course you will, Thrall said Cataclysm changed this world, just as Cenarions druids are doing their job in Mount Hyjal we must do our. Your friend Marjak will be good addition to their ranks.

Yes he wills, Dorn said, he is equally good as I am. He will do just fine. Who knows we may even meet in field of battle before all this is over. Indeed, Thrall said, almost forgot Baine told me he wants to see you before you leave. He need your help with something, go don't keep him waiting .Dorn bowed and left. While walking he wondered will he truly be able to do his duty as shaman. He is skilled but his enemies are even more skilled, but there was still time to think about it. Now he had to meet Baine and see what is going on.

You wished to see me, Dorn said and saluted, Yes Baine replied, come in, take a seat. I'm sorry for your loss, Cairne's death affected us all, Dorn suddenly said. He shouldn't have been killed the way he did. He did what any other Tauren would, Baine said. But Magatha's treason was something we never saw coming. I also know some of you demand revenge. Dorn didn't say anything. My father made promise and i will keep it, as I already said.I called you because I want you to do something before you leave.

I need you to go to Freewind post, Baine said. Tauren and few Elves are trying to push Grimtotem back, they managed to defeat most of them, now you deal with the remaining ones. Dorn saluted and left. He went to Bloodhoof Village first to get a kodo. After few minutes he was already at Great he saw was Camp Taurajo, or what left of it, If only was there to help all those Taurens, he that he followed road straight to Thousand Needles.

He arrived pretty fast, but place was crawling with quilboars, luckily they were no real threat to him. He rushed right into them smashing them with his maces, his brothers were waiting for him. there was no time to waste. Quilboars were falling like flies, suddenly they stopped attacking Dorn. He could feel something big coming.

A huge quilboar appeared bigger than others, wearing a really big mace. He tried to smash Dorn, he barely evaded. Quilboar continued smashing, soon Dorn realized he can't do this for much longer, he stopped just for a second, and his enemy used that to punch him.

Quilboar raised his mace again, but Dorn maces were ready and he blocked, mace continued pressing and Dorn fell to his knees. He had to act fast. And he got a solution he summoned his feral spirits, jumped back and mace fall to wolves. Dorn used that to cast a Lava Burst.

Quilboar was directly stricken .Dorn couldn't tell he was dead or just wounded.

Other quilboars were just standing. Anyone else wanna fight, Dorn asked. I don't have time to fight with you, but if you force me you will end up like him, he said. Other quilboars just stepped away. And there it was Thousand Needles, totally flooded, Dorn was hoping his brothers are still alive.

Again Dorn faced a problem, there was no way to cross ahead,only way was down into the water, he jumped and started swimming. After few minutes swimming he found a way up, a bridge that lead to one of the cliffs. Two Grimtotems warriors were guarding it. Dorn came behind them and smashed them with his maces.

Finally he came to the top, but even more of them were up, Dorn was dodging their attacks and smashing one by one. Finally he could scout his surrounding, it didn't look good. He could see 2 large Grimtotems camps, that path was out of question .The other side was a better choice, still there was a dozen of Grimtotem warriors.

He run to the cliffs, summoned his wolves to occupy some of them while he fought others. Two attacked at the same time, Dorn blocked both of them, pushed them back and set them both on fire. Two more came, but Dorn instantly froze them and smashed them as hard as he could. One more tried to attack from behind, but his skull was crashed by maces. He managed to clear 1 cliff, but he just got started. Then he spotted a cliff with covered Tauren bodies. And he spotted someone there that looked as Tauren but not as Grimtotem warrior.

Only 1 cliff left to go. Then suddenly thunder almost struck him. These weren't ordinary Grimtotems. He was dodging every single casters attack. He quickly summoned his wolves to occupy those casters, he used that to cast a chain lighting. His enemy managed to resist it, but Dorn boosted it and Grimtotems just vanished. Four more warriors rushed at him and they easily pushed him to Dorn became different. His eyes gone red, he smashed all four with such a force he broke every single bone in their body and they fell down to the water. His path was finally clear.

He came to the third cliff, he saw a Tauren Brave covering one of the bodies. There was lots of bodies around. So many dead brothers. Are you ok? Dorn asked. Tauren just sat and said, I'm tired, really tired. It's ok I'm here now to deal with them, but tell me what happened with the others, is Freewind post still whole, and where are Tauren and Elves that were here? Dorn asked. I've seen 2 large Grimtotems camps, there is surely even more around. A lot more then thousand Needles, Tauren said.

Others are still out there fighting, alongside some Elves, Tauren said. They came to find a natural cure to their addiction to arcane magic. And when all this happened they were forced to fight with us against Grimtotems. There is a way to weaken and maybe even kill their will to fight totally. What is it, Dorn asked, tell me and I will do it. Tauren pointed his finger, and Dorn also looked that direction.

There, Tauren said, there is. Who?, Dorn asked. Chief of Chiefs, Arnak Grimtotem, Tauren said. Inside that camp you will find him and few warriors. Defeat him and that may turn thing into our favor. It will be done, Dorn said. He came to the bridge leading to the camp, he could see 3 of them around the fire, but there was still more, he was sure.

He rushed over the bridge but he stopped, those 3 were different, with a shields and heavier armor, pretty fast they surrounded him, he was swinging with his maces but shields blocked his every attack. Grimtotems slowly started moving toward him. He could do only one thing , he raised his leg and stomped the ground, that instantly stunned them and Dorn swinged with maces smashing their faces.

Arnak was just standing and looking at Dorn without saying anything. He raised his mace, which was much bigger then quilboar had. Dorn barely evaded. Arnak just continued attacking, Dorn became tired of evading. He created a cloud of dust with his maces that confused Arnak. Dorn used that to jump further from him. Arnak stopped attacking.

Dorn raised his maces, seeking aid from the wind and fire spirits, fire appeared on 1. Mace and wind around rushed and jumped in the air directly toward his enemy. With the 1st, hit he set Arnak on fire, with the 2nd. Attack a strong wind literally pinned him to the ground. The battle was over.

You have done it! Tauren Brave suddenly came from nowhere. I will go inform others. Go to Baine and tell him things will be under control here. Here take this magical stone it will take you back to Thunder Bluff. And thank you again. You don't need to thank me, Dorn said .it was my duty, he waved and teleported back to Thunder Bluff. He hoped Thrall finally had some news about his departure.

Next morning a guard came to Dorn with news, Thrall is waiting for him in Ogrimmar, and Dorn knew what that means. He quickly took his stuff and moved to zeppelin. His friend Marjak was already waiting for him.

You are already here, Dorn was surprised. News travel fast here, he smiled. What about you, Dorn asked. Well, Marjak started, still nothing, Twilight clan is still pressing hard, but Malfurion still keeps things under control, but I don't know how long will he manage to do it.

Oh here comes my zeppelin, Dorn noticed, time to go. Good luck brother, Marjak noded, Dorn waved and entered the zeppelin. Few minutes later he was over Durotar. Land was flooded, many wild kodos died, in front of Ogrimmar there were siege machines, soldier training, Garosh was turning city into a fortess ,everything was different.

Thrall wasn't there, but other shamans were, Dorn was a bit confused. You must be Dorn, shaman said. Thrall had to return to Maelstrom, he me sent here to aid you. So were I'm going, Dorn asked. Vashj'ir, Nagas are pressing with their attacks, Abyssal Maw was breached, Neptulon's realm is in danger, the worst is Naga's allied with Faceless Ones.

Dorn was stunned with what he heared. I know this is way too much for you as recruit, but they need all the help they can get, And I will help them anyway I can, Dorn said. Now, shaman started, I will create a portal directly to there.

He raised his hand and portal appeared, Dorn stepped and for a second everything went black and then he re-appeared again. The sight was confusing, there was nothing, he was standing on empty island, and there was nobody else, Then suddenly he heared something, a noise coming from the water, a submarine emerged. Hatch opened. Your new recruit, Goblin asked. Uh, yes, Dorn said.

Then get in ,I don't have whole, Goblin said. Dorn realised exactly what is Vashj'ir, an entire world under water, all kind of plants and animals including Nespirah, the Ancient One he heard stories about .After only few minutes they arrived to their destination, a small cave inside a massive cliff, he could see a lot of shamans there, Orcs, Taurens, Draenei's and many others. One of them was Erunak Stonespeaker.

Ah you arrived, one of shamans said, come, sit here, Erunak is busy at the moment .Dorn placed his stuff and sat on the nearby chair. So what is going? He asked other shaman. Well Nagas and Faceless ones attacked Neptulon realm, Erunak is making a plan to attack them directly. Dorn come here, Erunak suddenly said. I know you don't have much experience in this kind of battle, but you will have to attack with us. Erunak then started explaining his plan.

We will use this submarine to reach the Abyssal Breach, from there we will have to swim to Throne of the Tides, I will lead that group, you Dorn will go with the other group.

You will be going to the cave next to Throne of the Tides, to deal with any reinforcement. I'm guessing you posses at least limited knowledge about Faceless Ones .Yes I do, Dorn said. But I never saw one or fought one. Don't worry others will be with you, even if it comes to fighting one you wont be alone, Erunak said. Ok then let's go.

The submarine was big enough to carry entire raiding party,10 shamans, each one had different armor and weapons, Dorn was using his favorite maces. They passed Nespirah and ruins of Vashj'ir, the sight wasn't nice. Darkness all around. I know how it look one of shamans said to Dorn, but the worst is Faceless are swimming all around.

We have incoming!, Goblin yelled. Tell other submarine to turn everything, fast! Erunak said. Both submarines just stood, completely moveless, And Dorn heard something. Single but huge Faceless was swimming around them. It was pretty dark Dorn could only see his tentacles, and how big he is.

It looked magnificent and scary at the same time. The submarines shaked really hard. Faceless was kicking it. He is trying to see is there anyone inside ,if we're lucky he will think this just another wreckage, Erunak said.

After few punches he turned his back to them and moved away, Start engines slow, and bring us close to breach, They all gone out of submarines and something pulled them deeper, Dorn had to close his eyes but he felt water and plants passing by him. Then he started falling down fast inside some cave, luckily there was water below them. They all landed safely, and started preparing for the battle.

Erunak gone with six more in Throne of the Tides, Dorn was left with two, a dwarf named Thanar, and a Draenei named Moraaa, from ten of them she was only female. So are you ready to go, Dorn asked. Aye, lead on, Thanar answered. Cave was empty so far, there were some corals, like it was recently filled with water.

How long have you two been with Earthen Ring, Dorn asked. Few months, Thanar said, I came here from Twilight Highlands. I heard Twilight Clan fortified themselves pretty hard there, Dorn said. Aye, Thanar, continued, but still we will win its only matter of time.

How about you, Moraa, Dorn said. I came here because I choosed that path, Moraa said .I'm among few, that followed path of Nobundo first Draenei shaman. I came here from Deepholm, because of the Deathwing the whole place is in mess, fixing the damage he made will take some time. And you Dorn, Thanar asked, why are you here?

It is my duty, Dorn said, I trained my whole life learning the way of shamans. Then Dorn suddenly stopped talking. I heard something, he said, move slowly. They came above a Naga camp. Dorn couldn't count, but there was a lot of them. They were fully geared and ready for battle. Ok then we need a plan, Dorn said. Just follow us, Thanar smiled and rushed down. He was attacking them below ,while Moraa was finishing them off. Dorn then jumped down smashing two Nagas instantly.

They were just coming and Dorn was just smashing one after another. His maces were not that effective as Thanar's and Moraa's axes, but it was just good enough for him. Then one big Naga appeared with some axes kind of weapon, he started to attack, but Dorn kept avoiding. Then the Naga went directly toward Dorn's head but he crossed his maces and blocked the attack pushing Naga back.

Then he put his hands togehter, and instantly freezing him. Dorn then simply used his both maces to smash Naga into pieces. Well that's it, Thanar said. They didn't seemed like experienced fighters, Moraa added. Now then lets rest a bit here. You two take a sleep, I'll be guarding first. He found a spot where he have perfect sight on the entire area, he put his maces next to him and sat down.

Wake up you two, Dorn said, time to move. How long we slept, Thanar asked. Around two hours even I managed to sleep for few minutes, Dorn said, I found some levers in nearby grass and I managed to close gates around. They took their gear Dorn opened one of doors and they continued. On their there was few more Nagas which they defeated without problems.

Then they entered a big room but it was empty, there was only 1 door straight forward. Go back a bit check did we miss any hidden passage, Dorn said. They went out and in that moment the door behind them closed and Dorn was trapped inside. Quickly Moraa there must be some lever around find it fast, Dorn panicly said. But then suddenly other door was opened and a Faceless appeared. Thanar and Moraa stood like frozen.

Go from here, Dorn yelled, WHAT?! Thanar couldnt believe what he heard. Find a way around to those doors, Dorn continued, go fast. Thanar and Moraa rushed as fast as they could. Faceless just stood in the center of the room, he was bigger than Dorn, his hands were tentacles even his face.

Dorn wasn't scared but he was confused because he never fought a Faceless. He draw his maces and rushed and attacked but beast blocked every hit with his tentacles. Then it used one hand to push Dorn back and sent him flying before hitting nearby wall Dorn placed one of his totems.

Totem attacked Faceless head with fire which confused him a bit. Dorn managed to get up and ran again, but instantly he was caught. Faceless trapped him with his tentacles, and then it happened. Some kind of voice came from mouth saying:"Ak'agthshi ma uhnish, ak'uq shg'cul vwahuhn! H'iwn iggksh Phquathi gag OOU KAAXTH SHUUL, Sk'yahf qi'plahf PH'MAGG!".Dorn didn't had any idea what that meant. And then Faceless started smashing him, throwing him on the nearby wall and ground like a dough. Even for someone like him it was painful.

Somehow he managed to summon his feral spirits that jumped on Faceless which released him for deadly clutch. He remembered what fire did to the beast and he got an idea how to at least slow him down enough to escape. Timing had to be perfect, there wont be a second chance. Faceless got rid of spirits and was preparing for new attack.

Dorn put his hands together and started whispering, "Spirits of fire grant me your full power". A massive wave of fire rushed toward Faceless exposed head hitting him instantly. A sound of pain was heard while he began staggering, Dorn summoned totem again that attacked Faceless with even more fire. He lost balance and started falling but manage to balance himself with his tentacles, like a man who fell to his knees, exactly as Dorn planned.

Fire began to fade slowly, and Dorn was right in front of his head, his maces were on just looked at the beast's eyes saying nothing, then he raised his maces and smashed Faceless head as hard as he could, which stucked him to the ground, fire spread a bit to his body, and Dorn attacked twice more even harder. And the beast wasn't moving, he didn't know he killed him, and he didn't plan to find out.

In the nearby bush there was a lever he spotted recently, he opened the door and began running back the same way he came here. He transformed into a wolf to gain additional speed, while Nagas were coming from all sides. Then he heard a loud he transformed back and stopped, even Nagas stopped chasing him. From a nearby wall Faceless broke through smashing Nagas like they were made of paper.

His body burned and almost destoryed, but he was still alive and ready for the battle. For the first time in his life Dorn was scared, he was out of ideas, he didn't know what to do now. Faceless was angry, really angry, his face couldn't show that bit it was obvious. Then the beast formed a fist using it tentacles, Dorn created a lighting shield in front of him, but it was smashed like it was made of glass. That punch was so strong it almost broke Dorn's hand, he couldn't fight anymore not with injured hand.

He transformed into wolf and started running, Faceless was following him and smashing everything around in order to get Dorn. Then a cave appeared and he run in and hides himself into a nearby gap, lucky Faceless didn't see him.

But he began destroying everything in order to find Dorn. Now there was a question, how to escape from here, Dorn didn't have a plan. Faceless was following him, Nagas were around and he didn't know what happened to Thanar and Moraa.

He continued moving through a gap, until he came to small Naga camp. Then Faceless appeared from a nearby tunnel. He stood in the middle and Nagas were around him. Dorn didn't know what exactly is going on, he couldn't hear anything, but Nagas lefts camp shortly after. He believed they were sent to look for him, so he continued moving.

He followed the ledge and came to a clearning, but then suddenly a Naga appeared, warrior bigger then the others, carrying a pretty big axe. He realized Dorn is injured and didn't called for help. But instead he charged toward him. Dorn wasn't sure what to do fighting with only one hand wont be easy. Naga was attacking without pause, and Dorn was barely avoiding.

He managed to gather to created lighting shield, and then he fell down. Naga kept smashing the shield, Dorn didn't know how long he will manage to keep the shield up. He managed to send some dust toward Naga face using his leg, that allowed him to move back and plan his next move. He didn't have enough strength for ice or fire attack, there was only he could use.

He raised his hand, and suddenly in the nearby grass, the bushes began to move, like they are dancing, and energy from them, in form of greenish brown leaves started gathering in Dorn's hand. Naga just stood and watching, he couldn't attack, he didn't know what was Dorn doing. More and more energy was coming and a huge ball of energy appeared. And suddenly he released all that energy toward Naga.

He used his weapon to block, but the ball was pushing him back hard. He was putting all his strength, but the ball overpowered him. A huge blast of energy almost blinded Dorn creating a massive explosion. When the dust cleared out there was only Naga weapon stucked into the ground. But the worst wasn't done yet. From one of the passages Faceless appeared.

He stood there and watched. He knew Dorn couldn't do anything now. He made a fists using his both hands. Dorn only managed to created a weak lighting shield, but it was useless. He was launched toward a wall with such force that his injured hand was broken same as his leg. He was just lying there powerless, and Faceless was preparing to finish him off. But then something happened, he just stopped, Dorn was completely confused.

He began moving around like his trying to throw something from his back, and when he turned Dorn saw it. Thanar and Morra were on Faceless back cutting with their axes. Faceless threw them off, then they both attacked him with everything they got fire ice, combined lighting. After that they jumped to his back and started attacking again.

Dorn wanted to help but he couldn't move, and after few minutes he lost consciousness. It was quiet and then he heard some voices and snapped.

What happened, where am I?! He asked. Calm down lad voice of Thanar was heard nearby, we are in Deepholm. How we escaped, what happened to Faceless, did you defeat him, Dorn asked.

I'm not Moraa said and continued, we attacked him with everything we got he eventually fell down, that gave us some time to create a portal and escape here. Are you two ok, Dorn asked again. We got minor injures, Thanar said, if you hadn't previously done to him what you did, we would never escape from there none of us, he knows he may still be alive healing his wounds.

Then another shaman appeared same one Dorn meet when he came out from the submarine back in Vashj-ir. How do you feel, he asked. Fine now wounds are almost healed, Dorn said and continued, what happened with Erunak?

Well things didn't went well ,he was taken over by some Faceless and others had to fall back. But groups of adventures came and saved him same as Neptulon. Anyway I have to go now, oh and I forgot to tell you something when we first met. What it is, Dorn asked. Welcome to Earthen Ring brother, shaman answered.


End file.
